Sea of RWBY
by ApertureGaming011
Summary: Maybe the arrow in JNPR's P wasn't the end of a life, but rather a second chance for her and her friends. Why would a mysterious ethereal being send eight teenagers to a world where pirates sail as they please for a limited amount of time? RWBY and JNPR, welcome to the Sea of Thieves, the place you will mature your bonds and BE MORE PIRATE!
1. PROLOGUE: Calling

**Greetings from Aperture!**

 **I firstly want to say that I'm SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BETWEEN MY WORKS! I was so burned out by my school examinations at June that absolutely nothing came into my mind. I had to take medical treatment for my mental illness as my ADHD returned and it hampered my studies. I'm still suffering from lack of concentration and difficulty to remember. I'm sure that we can blame the low concentration for the delays. Titans in Remnant and RWBY: Legacy of Remnant is still in its works, so keep your chins up.**

 **Anyway, this is a project that I've been thinking of since last week. I've been playing Sea of Thieves since launch and despite the negative reviews, I LOVED IT. I was wondering about how I was going to write a story based on this game and during my summer break in Thailand, I've been taking some lessons on worldbuilding. Thus, I made a completely fictional world called Mundus where science and magic are coexistant.**

 **This fic, Sea of RWBY, is technically a multi-crossover with extremely small references of other works such as Assassin's Creed and Titanfall. However, its core crossover is Sea of Thieves and RWBY, and I'll try my best to keep it that way.**

 **Despite being Sea of Thieves, however, I've added my own twist for the sake of this fic:**

 **- Newcomer pirates without a ship are given sloops. Ships will progress from sloop to brigantine to galleon with progression. **

**-Stronger Pirates in the Sea of Thieves have special abilities.**

 **-New Guild: Outworlders' League. This league specializes in helping unfortunate people from other worlds who came to the Sea of Thieves, be it voluntarily or not. The guild, just like the normal three guilds will give out voyages to outworlders.**

 **-The Outworlders' League's voyages split into two types: 'Outworldish artifact search' and 'Resource gathering such as metals'.**

 **-Every Outworlders found by the League will be given the Rune of the Outworlder engraved on their wrist. A crew with their homes that have at least 20th century technology will also receive solar-powered charging stations of whatever communication device (Scroll or Phone) they use and be given a radio.**

 **A few more will be added in the later chapters, so there's that.**

 **This fic has Self-Implementation, by the way. Hope you enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

It pierced her, and she had seen it.

The arrow of the perpetrator struck her directly to her heart, and they both couldn't do anything about it.

It all started with the perpetrator causing the chaos. Darkness poured into the city and tore innocent flesh and bone. The soldiers of metal and servos turned against their biological masters with a press of a button. The Misguided poured more Darkness into her home. Finally, the perpetrator took the rest of the Stolen Power. The Amazonian did her all to stop her, but all she did was delay the inevitable.

The Amazonian was already crippled. The Rose couldn't climb up in time.

The perpetrator's mocking amber eyes met the pained emeralds of the Amazonian like a predator gloating the futile defiance of its prey.

The Argent Rose had seen the unfathomable. The Invincible Girl was defeated, but not in a way she wanted it to be.

Flesh started to flake and burn into ash. The naive wind caught the ash and scattered it across the darkened sky as more of the arrow burned the girl away.

"No… No…" The Argent girl stuttered in horror. Her blood ran cold and her muscles froze.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Argent Light poured from her eyes. The power the emitted from her eyes was overwhelming. It pained her, but so did the perpetrator. The Darkness that threatened to harm their Mother's protege felt the overwhelming light and burned away.

In the middle of all of this, however, time began to slow around eight individuals. The entire world was blinded by the overwhelming light.

* * *

" _She… still away from reality?"_

" _What the fuck are you talking about?! What did you do to my sister?!"_

" _What does her being unconscious have to do with me all of a sudden? I told you that I'm not responsible for that."_

" _You still haven't told us what's happening and who you are."_

" _Like I've said: I'll tell you when she wakes up."_

" _Renny, let's break his legs!"_

" _Wait, Nora. We don't know what he's capable of."_

Voices rang through her ears as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her head ached just like what her uncle had told about hangovers. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the pure taintless white background that seemed to span across an infinite distance. Beside her were her friends and sister, the Snow White Heiress, The Buxom Blonde Sister and the Feline Beauty. Beside the four were the Argent Rose's other friends of juniper: The Fearless Leader, the Bubbly Bombshell, the Magenta Ninja and the Amazonian…

She quickly snapped her focus back onto the Amazonian. She swore that she saw her friend die in front of her. How was she here? Where were they?

"Took you long enough." A strange masculine voice sighed. The girl turned her head towards the source of the voice, which was in front of her, to find a twenty-year-old-looking man sitting on a rolling chair. The man's skin was typical of a Mistralian, which was light peach. His hair was short yet long, where it reached down to the bottom of his neck on the back but barely reach his ears on his front. He wore a black suit that seemed to act as the evil opposite of the pure white background.

"Who-who are you?" The Argent Girl asked.

"I'm guessing that you're… Ruby Rose, right?" The man ignored the girl's question and pointed at her with his finger. Then, the digit moved to her friends, with words following his motion. "Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long… That's RWBY… Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Yup, that's JNPR… did I get your names right?"

"How do you know our names?!" The Snow White Heiress, now identified as Weiss, shrieked.

"I've been observing your world for… well, six months. You eight seemed to be the focus of the story, so I decided to keep an eye on you guys." The man replied.

"Creepiness aside, you still haven't told us who you are and why we're here." The Feline Beauty, or Blake, pointed. The man smirked and placed his hands in the air.

"Right, I was waiting for Ruby to get up. Seeing that she's alive… let me introduce myself." The man then stood up from his chair. "I'm The Aperture, Observer of Worlds and Giver of Second Chances. I'm sometimes referred as 'The Author' and 'Maker of Heroes', although I don't know why my peers would call me by the second one." At these words, the minds of RWBY and JNPR were clouded with even more questions. None of them understood whoever this 'Aperture' was saying. Observer of Worlds? The Author? What was going on? Among the eight, Pyrrha was the first to steel herself and ask the young man.

"I don't get it. What exactly are-"

"-and frankly, I am VERY disappointed by your performance." The Aperture rudely interrupted the Amazonian. His eyes turned from carefree to sharp as his black orbs penetrated Pyrrha's courage like a railgun.

"What do you… mean?" Jaune, the Fearless Leader asked.

"Oh, I have SO many things that I found that you suck in. Let's start with the most obvious one: all of you are absolute fuckall in identifying the perpetrator." Aperture growled. "Seriously, how the hell didn't you find ANYTHING suspicious with Cinder Fall?! She's a fucking adult that DEFINITELY doesn't look like a student! Even I can see something's up with my eyes closed!"

"How are we supposed to know that?! What if she enrolled later than the most of the students?" Blake blurted back.

"Your standards of Huntsmen Academies state that the oldest student to enroll was twenty-six! How old is Cinder Fall? She's a fucking thirty-year old BITCH, that's what she is!" Aperture yelled back, then swung to Pyrrha. "You're worse, Pyrrha Nikos! Firstly, you should have gotten the Fall Maidens' powers as soon as you saw Amber crippled in the machine, but NooOOOooo! You just had to let your heart and mind fight like dogs and miss the opportunity to stop Cindy-Bindy from fucking everything up!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN SHE WAS GOING TO ATTACK!" The Amazonian cried in pure guilt.

"Stop berating Pyrrha! And what the hell are you talking about anyway?!" Jaune yelled in an attempt to defend his partner, but The Aperture ignored him and went on with his scolding.

"In the end, you morons fucked up REAL bad! I'm even more pissed about Ozpin. He should have acted right away." The mysterious suited ethereal boy snarled. He then drooped his head in thought as RWBY and JNPR took their time to swallow the words he had spilled onto them.

"U-um… Aperture?" Ruby asked.

"What is it?"

"Wh-why did you bring us here? Are you going to… kill us?" The Argent girl stuttered in terror. She was responded with a snort from the man.

"Kill? HA!" Aperture laughed. "I'm called the 'Giver of Second Chances' for a reason. As my title suggests, I'm willing to give you eight an opportunity to redeem yourself."

"So are you going to send us back?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, with SUPERDUPERLEGBREAKINGPOWERS?!" Nora bubbled in.

"Why can't you just intervene with the battle in Vale? So many people are dying!" Weiss added.

"Can't you just spank the bastard who cut my arm off and the bitch that started it all?!" Yang growled.

"Why can't-"

"Alright alright!" The Aperture cut the line before the questions started to pile up on him. "I'll answer your questions one by one, but only the ones that are already said." Sighing, the man pointed at Ren. "Ren, I'm not sending you eight back just yet. As I've said, you guys are pretty pathetic. I'm not gonna send you back like this and let you repeat the same mistakes. Nora, I'm not gonna give you special powers. You earn what you've accomplish, so I'm gonna make you work for it. Weiss, in where I live, time has no meaning, thus whatever's happening in Remnant is completely paused. Finally, Yang? You don't wanna know how much your Two Brothers of Life and Destruction begged me to help and just to get you eight, especially Little Red, here. Plus, I found Cindy-Binds… unredeemable after what she did to her." He concluded, pointing at Pyrrha.

"If you're not gonna send us back, what about our families? How am I gonna live without missing dad or Uncle Qrow?" Ruby whined.

"Ah, just think that you've graduated from Beacon and you're going to live in a foreign nation. Your CCT got fucked by the Grimm Dragon anyway." Aperture sighed.

"Where are you going to send us?" Pyrrha asked carefully. The Aperture slowly walked closer to RWBY and JNPR and bent over so his face could get even closer to theirs.

"What if I told you that where I'm about to send you eight is a place where everyone is free? A place so mystical yet familiar where you're probably going to travel with a tang of paranoia? What if I told you that In the Sea of Thieves, you are going to hone your skills in learning how to strengthen your bonds and learn how to fight against magical foes?"

"The… Sea of Thieves? Sounds like a place of lawlessness." Weiss scoffed.

"Oh, it's quite lawless alright. It's a sea where pirates roam around having fun on their own without the power of industry, with magical enemies that might make Remnant's Grimm look like cakewalk." The Aperture stood back straight and gave them a look of a military officer, where intimidation and authority gleamed on his eyes. "I'm giving you as much time as you need. Prove me that you're proficient enough by getting to the top of everyone in the Sea, then I'll send you back to Remnant with everything you've learned. However, if you manage to convince me in less than two years… I'm going to give you some gifts."

"What gifts?" Ren asked.

"Well, all I can tell you is that I'll give you more than you deserve. It'll depend on your perform-"

"Stop right there! You're telling me that you're gonna send us to Oum knows where without any form of information? Even if we do what you want, what will our families think if we come back two years older?!" Yang interrupted. Her eyes were crimson and muscles ready to pounce at the ethereal man like a reckless lion. Instead of tensing at the hostile intent, The Aperture remained calm and nodded in response.

"You're right. That's why I've already thought of a solution." With that, the young man reached his arms out to the eight teens. With a murmur of arcane nature, streams golden aura poured out from his palms. Like a dog looking for its master, it wandered around the eight teens until the aura surrounded them and finally entered them through magical means.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, rubbing her arm to see if any form of disease was forming.

"For the duration of your stay in the place I'll send you, I'm letting you to have immortality. In other words: You're not gonna age at all there because I'm not letting your bodies from doing that. You happy now?" The Aperture replied. "Anyway, I think I already mentioned where you're going, but I'll repeat it anyway. I'm going to send you to another world, specifically in the middle of the ocean called the Sea of Thieves. You're going to expect no computer nor Dust technology. There is a form of magic there, usually consisting of evil skeletons and ancient creatures looking for blood. That's why I'm sending you there, 'cause they can be good target practice for Grimm."

"Preposterous!" Weiss shrieked. "Nothing is possible without Dust! In fact, as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I can say that humanity has been using Dust since the advent of civilization!"

"Humanity's been using Dust in _Remnant_ , period." The Aperture added. "I don't care if you're the queen of your universe or a spoiled daughter of a megacorp's CEO. You just don't have a concept of alternate realities. What if I told you that I've seen humanity conquer an entire galaxy under the rule of an emperor worshipped as a god? How about a world where whatever's happening is Remnant is nothing but an animated internet show series? I know universes worth of worlds that are well and dandy without your MMORPG-esque resource, thank you very much." He ended sarcastically. This sparked some of the Beacon students with curiosity. How would a world without Dust be like? What kind of resource would they use instead? How do they protect themselves? Did they ever reach beyond the atmosphere?

The Aperture stopped the train of thought by clearing his throat from whatever bioethereal waste his kind produces. His face gave a look that this conversation had taken too much time. His eyes showed slight exhaustion as they seemed to be lower than the teens' feet.

"Anyway, I think you've spent enough time here. We've been together mostly because of your sister's unconsciousness." The Aperture continued, pointing at Yang. "I was at first doubtful of your god's request as Huntsmen throughout your world's history seemed to hang on fine. But the invasion of Vale and Ruby's Silver Eyes changed my mind."

"What does my sister have to do with all of this?" Yang asked.

"Guess Ozpin didn't tell you that. They're apparently the ultimate anti-Grimm weapon, capable of killing them just by looking. Also, I heard that they're pretty nasty against Maidens, but that's just what I understand by just observing. Ask Pyrrha for more information."

"What does Pyr-" A hand stopped Jaune from continuing.

"Alright, that's enough." The Aperture interjected. He then closed his eyes and raised his hands towards RWBY and JNPR once again, but instead of golden aura, a cyan runic circle formed around them, with the edge glowing with undecipherable runes.

"W-what are you doing?" Blake stuttered, but it was ignored by the ethereal man. He began to chant loudly but calmly, his voice more powerful than an Ancient Grimm.

" **As the Giver of Second Chances and the Observer of Worlds, I, The Aperture, hereby grant Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren the permission to redeem themselves from their mistakes in a foreign world."**

The last words of the chant triggered a massive flash at the center of the rune. Then with an outworldish whistle, the rune slowly faded away along with the flash. Then from behind the teens, a two-dimensional singularity of cyan slowly materialized from thin air until it was the size of a pickup truck. The Aperture finally opened his eyes and gave a smile of sincere assurance.

"That portal will take you to the Sea of Thieves, where you'll reevaluate your combat and cooperation skills. I ask you one more thing: Are you ready to take it on and save your world with the skills? Take your time to think."

"I'm ready. I wanna be a hero after all." Ruby bravely nodded.

"If the future's that bad as you say, then I'm ready too." Pyrrha added.

"I'm soooo ready." Nora grinned.

The other teens were rather doubtful. In the perspective of Weiss, she and her friends were literally torn away from their homes just because some strange magical man wasn't satisfied with how they fought and acted during a Grimm invasion. She just couldn't understand, but yet a part of her heart and mind wanted her soul to take the challenge and be better and save Remnant.

Jaune, however, seemed to be the most conflicted among the teens. Just like Ruby, all he wanted to do ever since he forged his Beacon transcripts was be a hero and not a damsel in distress and constantly receive help from others. It was he himself that wanted to help. But with all this fairy tale things that The Aperture told him and the fact that he was willing to give them an opportunity to fight better in another world gave him questions of what was really happening.

However, when he heard that Pyrrha was supposed to die during the Battle of Beacon, he wanted to agree. He was stupid for not understanding her feelings after that kiss. Steeling himself, Jaune and the rest of the teens looked at The Aperture once again.

"I'll do it now." Jaune nodded.

"Me too." Weiss and Ren replied at the same time.

"If this'll help me defeat Adam, then I'm in." Blake said.

"Your immortality shit convinced me. I'm gonna kick his ass when this is all over. Watch me best you in less than a year, mister." Yang pounded her fist.

"Excellent. Guess it's time you guys go. See you in hopefully two years." The Aperture nodded in satisfaction. "The only think I can say to you now is good luck." With the oral push, RWBY and JNPR slowly and carefully walked into the portal as it swirled around merrily. This was it. There will be no point of return until they convince The Aperture that they are worthy to return and as he said: 'be on the top of the Sea'. Bravely nodding to each other, RWBY and JNPR took their first steps into the portal, and once all feet were in, the portal slowly closed on them until it vanished into nothing.

* * *

The first thing Ruby felt ever since she became unconscious when the portal consumed her was cold wetness. At first, she thought that her sister was playing tricks on her with a bucket of water, but whatever was happening now, it was too much. The frigid sensation tortured her mind to leave the slumber, but what truly woke the silver-eyed girl up was a voice so familiar.

"Ruby, wake up!"

It was Yang. Her warm but concerned words were like an alarm clock which pried Ruby's eyes open. Immediately, her mind began to evaluate the scene around her.

Her lower half of her pygmy body was under the sparkliest of seawater, but what grabbed her attention was that her upper half was on the sands with grains that glistened under the blistering sunlight. After the sands was the grassy land and rocky cliffs that had every kind of flora from the measly tall grass to the palm and banana trees that provided shade to whoever sheltered below them. Around the island were taints of humanity ranging from broken planks of wood to remnants of man made shelter such as broken down cottages and barrels. Just behind Ruby was a pseudopodic mass of sand that was too small to be a bay and too large for a cove, with each tip housing tall rocks with a measly wooden bridge linking the sands.

"Where… are we?" Ruby groaned as she realized that she was soaked with seawater. "Where's… Jaune and his team?"

"They said that they'll scout the place." Blake replied in behalf.

"Why would that guy send us to some island, anyway? Sure, it's beautiful, but how are we expected to train ourselves here?" Weiss mumbled, gazing at the wide sea outside the bay.

"At least that asshole didn't send us to some dimension with infinite ocean with just one island." Yang grunted, observing the other islands that dotted the aquamarine sea like freckles.

"Surprising that you got that idea." Blake sighed, then stood up from the sand. "I'm gonna go scout too." With that, she threw the ribbon of Gambol Shroud and grappled away when it latched itself onto a tall palm tree. Now Weiss, Yang and Ruby were all that remained on the shore of this island.

"Yang?" Ruby was the first to break the awkward ice.

"Yeah?" The blonde sister asked back.

"I'm hungry…"

"What?! We're stuck in this strange island and the first thing you think of is to EAT?!" Weiss scolded at the trivial conversation.

"Look Ice Queen, we haven't eaten anything since some bitch ruined everything in Vale. I'm hungry too." Yang glared at the heiress as she stood up with Ruby on tow. "C'mon Rubes, let's find something to eat." A short pause was all it needed for Weiss's grumpiness to disappear after the siblings were gone. Sighing, she stood up too and followed them.

"Stupid sand all over my skirt…" She groaned.

* * *

"Um… Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he and his team wandered through the grassy ground and trees.

"Yes Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with a tint of rose on her cheeks.

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you fight that fire woman up in Beacon Tower if you knew that you were gonna die?"

"Jaune-"

"Why would you want to go die and leave us all behind?" The blonde boy's voice seemed to be slightly more bladed than before.

"Jaune, more people would have died if I didn-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jaune suddenly boomed, causing Nora and Ren, who were searching through some barrels behind, to startle their souls away and snap to their fearless leader. They saw him housing tears dripping from his eyes and teeth clenched stronger than Pyrrha's shield. "WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT RUBY? REN? NORA?!"

"Jaune…" The tears were contagious enough for even Pyrrha to shed them, too. She wanted to find reason. She loved him, and the Battle of Beacon was the unfortunate time to finally tell him her feelings. Now? She felt that she failed him. "I'm sor-"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR SORRIES ANYMORE! WHATEVER THE HEADMASTER TOLD YOU BUT NOT US, YOU-"

 _-rustle_

The rage was stopped by one single noise. Team JNPR turned to the source of the noise, a pile of flora, that erratically moved. The smart ones of the team knew that the cliff of this island was blocking the direction of the wind, thus there was no way it was the cause. There was only one conclusion: Something's watching them.

"Renny, what was that?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, but we should-"

Just before Ren could finish talking, flakes of dirt and sand started to erupt from the ground below and around JNPR. From the sources of the sprouts, osseous and fleshless hands exploded from the ground and grasped the ground above them. As if it was an Olympics game, twelve humanoid beings launched themselves to the surface but with their identities hidden by the spray of dust they made. When it settled, JNPR had a fraction of a second to identify the beings, but that very fraction was more than enough to shake their hearts in horror.

They were animated skeletons. Most of them were dry as the desert, but some had grotesquely hanging rotten bits of flesh dangling precariously on their tendons. Worst of all, some of them were even holding weapons, all of them which a human would use such as a gun and a sword.

"Wh-what the hell? Skeletons?" Jaune stuttered as one of the skeletons gloated at the teens with its rattling laughter.

"Renny, I don't know but I think their legs are already broken…" Nora falsely laughed to hide her nervousness. Among the growing chaos, Pyrrha and Ren were the first to draw their weapons, with Jaune and Nora finally following their actions. Swords, guns and grenade launchers were configured to their users' choice. The skeleton fiends slowly closed the distance between them and the teens, forming a malicious crescent bent on engulfing their enemies of flesh. Pyrrha was the first to react, for her Milo was in her rifle form. Taking her aim, she shot the first skeleton in her sights wielding an antique-looking pistol. With her finger tightly pulling the trigger, the Fire Dust-infused bullet screamed towards its target's head…

...only to dissipate into fine powder as it hit the calcareous surface with a pathetic _piff_. The skeleton showed absolutely no sign of harm nor recoil as it laughed sinisterly and aimed its pistol at its assailant. With a bang and white smoke of gunpowder, a ball of lead hit the horrified Amazonian's abdomen, sending her a meter back.

"Dust doesn't do anything against them…" Ren stuttered, something JNPR perhaps seen their ninja do for the first time. However, what shocked them even more was the fact that Pyrrha's scroll was frantically beeping. That could only mean one thing: Her Aura was depleted.

With their weapons practically useless and their foes' firearms overpowered, options were exponentially lessened, and Jaune was the only one to think of a logical solution.

"RUN!"

* * *

"Yang, there are only bananas on this island!" Ruby groaned as she grumpily peeled the mentioned yellow fruit of its skin.

"Well, that's what we've been finding for the past two hours except for some chickens." Yang shrugged as she took a bite of her banana. "It'll be a matter of time before we transform into those ooga-ooga cavemen."

"You two should seriously set your priorities right." Weiss scoffed. "Firstly, we're stranded in some weird island that some strange man sent us into in the middle of nowhere. We should be talking about finding or making a shelter and surviving our first day, not just ponder about the food we're probably never going to eat ever!" The heiress then flapped her dress thanks to the scorching heat of the sun. "Besides, I want to find some shade."

"What's wrong, Ice Queen? Non-Atlas weather got ya? We don't mind if you do a strip show." Yang winked.

"Wha-? You PERVERT!" Weiss shrieked with her tomato-turned face. "Ugh, I can't stand-" The strings of fate didn't seem to give her a chance to finish her words as from the rocky walls of the island, the Feline Beauty of RWBY ran towards the three girls and stumbled to the sand in front of them. Ruby and Weiss found that something was seriously wrong when they saw that Blake's face housed an image of an abused child since birth.

Indeed, she was trembling like a desert fox in an arctic forest and her Scroll was beeping with Aura depletion.

"Blake! Are you alright?!" Ruby wailed in concern.

"S-s-s-s-s-sk-sk-ske-" was all that Blake could stutter as she crumpled into a trembling ball.

"What are you saying?! Who did this to you?!" Yang interrogated.

"Ske-skeletons…"

"Skeletons? You're scared of those?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Th-they're immune to-" But just before Blake could finish, a very familiar masculine yet goofy scream echoed from the palm trees at the cliffs.

"RUN!"

"Isn't that Jaune?" Ruby scarily asked. Clearly, something was seriously wrong. Just what could make Blake, the most calm member of her ultimate team RWBY, terrified like a little child?

Her questions were unfortunately answered when Team JNPR ran towards RWBY, followed up by a horde of animated weaponized skeletons running towards them like a predator locked onto prey.

Much to the horror of the four girls, six more skeletons poured out from Blake's trail. Among the six was a notable larger skeleton armed with a cutlass and flintlock and adorned with a black robe with a hat that signified a stereotypical pirate captain. Just by looking at it, the teens knew that this skeleton was the leader of the pack.

"They- they- they're immune to Dust…" Jaune panted just after his team screeched into a halt.

"What do you mean, dolt?!" Weiss scolded.

"Um… Weiss? I think we should focus on them…" Ruby stuttered as fear had engulfed her senses. It was as if the skeletons were radiating an aura of terror despite just being husks of rotting corpses.

"To hell with this! Let's go!" Yang roared with her body ready to pounce. With a burst of flame, the buxom brawler and charged at the nearest unarmed skeleton with her Ember Celica's firearm propulsion. Her actions sparked some bravery on the rest of the five teens sans Pyrrha and Blake, who were shellshocked, and commenced their attack against the fiends of calcium and rotting flesh.

Despite the ferocious and calculated combat, however, Teams RWBY and JNPR were beginning to understand why their horrified teammates had run away from these skeletons. Whenever a Huntsman-in-Training shot their weapon's firearm form at his or her foe, the Dust bullet would only turn into dust upon impacting. In the case of Nora's Magnhild, her grenades could only push the skeletons away from the explosions, thus severely limiting her bubbly yet explosive personality to go all out. Among the fighting teens, however, Ren was the one suffering the most, as his Stormflower pistols' blades were short and a shot from the skeleton captain's flintlock drained his Aura with a single shot, just as how Pyrrha was shot. Worst of all, his Semblance of masking negative emotions were absolutely useless against these decaying fiends, as they didn't care about human emotions.

With Ruby's Aura drained and Nora receiving three bleeding gun wounds, their determination to fight was destroyed. The skeleton captain laughed as his crew did the same. With the leader's finger pointing at Nora, a skeleton wearing a red bandana and wielding a rusty cutlass limped towards the crippled thundergirl.

"Let go of her!" Jaune screamed, but before he could stand up, another skeleton pointed its flintlock against his head, effectively freezing him from action. The blonde Fearless Leader could only clench his eyes as tears leaked onto his fair cheeks. Just before meeting The Aperture, Pyrrha was supposed to be killed that disastrous evening with Ruby and the Amazonian even confirming the situation. Now, in a foreign world, his other friend Nora Valkyrie was about to meet the same fate, but against former humans instead of Creatures of Grimm.

It was a nightmare, something Jaune screamed and tore at his mind to wake up from. Regret and guilt engulfed his mind. Maybe trying to be a hero was a big mistake after all.

 _ **BOOM!**_

With a loud explosion and sand kicked up in the air, the tragic drama was immediately destroyed when the five skeletons including the one about to execute Nora was blown into smithereens. Both Huntsmen-in-Training and skeletons looked for the source of the explosion, and all heads were locked on something unexpected: A Black and turquoise green with a stripe of gold-hulled Galleon. Its sails were a mix of either gold or black with a turquoise skull engraved on them. Its bow housed a figurehead of a black unicorn with a golden mane and a ghostly green horn and eyes. Its broadsides housed four cannons on each side with one of them giving out smoke, signifying that it was the savior of the teens. Then, the other dormant three cannons on its portside fired themselves, but instead of cannonballs…

...They launched people towards the skeletons.

Indeed, three people had fired themselves out of a cannon for some reason and upon landing, began fighting the skeletons. The first to land was a hooded man with his face obscured by a shadow. His attire consisted of a pitch black robe strapped with belts that hung on his waist and shoulder, holding three two flintlock pistols. His left chest housed a turquoise skull emblem while his right chest housed a steel emblem that resembled the bottom of an eagle's skull. His hood was black, and on his right hand was a mechanism that housed a small blade. Using this small weapon, the man landed directly onto a skeleton with a blunderbuss and pierced its spine, putting it to rest.

The second to land was a sixteen-year old girl. Her skin was tanned with shoulder-length ginger hair that glistened in the sun like a ruby. Her attire consisted of a dark blue navy dress with a golden cloth belt surrounding her waist. Her hands were adorned with pitch black gloves, with the right one holding a cutlass that glistened in the sunlight. On her left chest was an emblem of a turquoise skull resembling the drawings on the galleon's sail.

Finally, the last person to land was a boy with the same age as the Huntsmen-in-Training. His skin was light peach with some hints of tanning along with deep dark eyes and black hair that reached just at the top of his neck. His attire consisted of a royal indigo robe with a golden chain strapped diagonally. His left chest, just like the girl before, had the turquoise skull emblem. His belt buckle was golden, and his pants were navy blue with pitch black boots. The boy quickly wielded two identical cutlasses from their sheaths, revealing a hidden revolver, something out of place in this world, underneath.

With the third person on the island, the battle was reignited.

"Get to safety." The black hooded man warned the teens as he unsheathed his rapier and ran towards the other skeletons. As Teams RWBY and JNPR observed, the battle was rather one-sided for the three humans. The skeletons' attacks were all countered as their cutlasses were outmaneuvered and parried away by their human counterparts and their firearms' projectiles outsmarted and retaliated with more gunfire. Calcareous limbs and necks were severed and the fiends' numbers were quickly withered away. It wasn't long until all except the skeleton captain remained and the rest had either died or ran away.

"The Order of Souls' gonna like ye head, bonehead." The young girl sneered.

"Easy there, Nat. We're here for the Outworlders." The boy replied just before the skeleton charged. "I'll deal with this. Look for stragglers." With that, steel clashed against each other as the last battle of the island commenced. While the boy in indigo was using his swords to block and strike whenever his foe showed a window of attack, the other two people scattered deeper into the greenery of the island after the skeletons' trails. During the skirmish, the skeleton captain was doing its all to defend itself from the boy while occasionally having some of its ribs severed by his cutlass. Seeing that the fight was taking its time, the boy put himself into a deadlock against the skeleton and pushed it away. Then, he pulled out his revolver, he pulled the trigger three times, thus three bullets left the barrel and directly hit the forehead of the calcareous fiend. The skeleton captain was finally defeated as its form shattered, leaving only its golden head radiating ethereal cyan light from its eye sockets and its missing parietal bone.

The boy knelt down and picked the golden skull from the sand. As he was inspecting, Weiss noticed a skeleton from behind a bush near a palm tree pop up and take aim with what looked like a crude musket tied with a spyglass. The heiress had to warn their savior before he receives a bullet to his head.

"Watch out!" Weiss screamed, but just before she could run towards the boy, another crack of gunfire was heard from the galleon and within a fraction of a second, the skeleton was obliterated.

"Look!" Pyrrha pointed at the Crow's Nest, revealing a figure leaning on the mast and pointing a long range rifle at where the skeleton was. Upon closer inspection by Ruby's Crescent Rose, the figure was revealed to be an android. The robot's head was purple with metallic plates below its glowing amber eyes which acted as eyelids. Her body frame was definitely feminine, thus making the teens confirm that the android was female. Her attire consisted of a dark grey chestplate and navy blue armored leggings. She too had a turquoise skull emblem on her left chest.

"Thanks for that." The boy in indigo said to some sort of communications device with a thick antenna. RWBY and JNPR Then noticed the other two members of the ship return from their hunt and walked towards the boy.

"We got them all." The black-hooded man said with an accent.

"Not much of a challenge, dearie." the girl added with a thicker accent.

"Good job, both of you. Can't believe that we have eight outworlders this time." The boy mumbled as he turned around to face the Huntsmen-in-Training. However, upon doing so, he and the eight teens froze on their feet. The boy's face showed disbelief, while the Beacons teens showed faces of the same disbelief, shock and one face of pure rage, all because of one thing:

The boy looked exactly the same as The Aperture.

"YOU!" Yang snarled as her eyes turned blood red. "YOU BROUGHT US HERE, APERTURE!"

"Our weapons were useless against those- those skeletons! Were you trying to kill us?!" Weiss fueled the fire. However, one sentence from the boy was enough to throw the anger off course.

"...You know The Aperture?" The boy stuttered. "My name's James Suh, not that guy."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it: The prologue. The Island that Teams RWBY and JNPR were was Smugglers' Bay. I have plans of how things will unfold in the future, and hopefully follow the chronological order of Sea of Thieves from release version to DLCs.**

 **Please leave some reviews! They can contribute to the story!**


	2. Outworlders

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEA OR THIEVES NOR RWBY AS THEY BELONG TO RARE AND ROOSTER TEETH RESPECTIVELY. HOWEVER, I OWN THE OCS.**

* * *

"...You know The Aperture?" The boy suttered. "My name's James Suh, not him."

"...what?" Yang's anger was replaced with confusion as she analyzed the boy. Clearly, his face was exactly the same as the ethereal being that sent her and her friends here. The boy in front of them had the exact same eyes and hair. Hell, he even had the same height!

The buxom's mind refined the information into one thing: This kid was lying. She was about to explode again, but this time, it was Jaune.

"Why are you here in the first place?! Are you here to make fun of us when we were about to die?!" The blonde boy yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Why do you guys look like the characters from the RWBY show?!" The boy, identified as James, yelled back. The last sentence seemed to have grabbed full attention from RWBY and JNPR, all because of that.

"D-did he just say 'characters from the RWBY show'? Ruby whispered to Weiss, who nodded.

"I-I remember The Aperture told us about a reality where all we do is part of a internet show… is this what he meant?" Weiss whispered to herself.

"What're you talking about?" The black-hooded man asked James.

"I'll explain later, Sam." James replied, patting his shoulder. "Alright, so let me ask you this: The Aperture sent you here?"

"Well, duh! You happen to look EXACTLY like him!" Yang growled.

"I was sent here by him when I was thirteen! How did you get sent here?!" The boy shouted with concern.

"Wait, you too?" Another voice interrupted the heated conversation. Everybody turned to the source, finding Blake, who had woken from her shell shock. Her shivering was now gone, but taints of fear could be seen in her wet amber eyes.

"...You're Blake Belladonna, right?" James lightly pointed at her.  
"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

"Like I said, you guys look awfully similar to the main characters of RWBY… but I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to explain out here."

"What does my team's name have to do with all of this?" Ruby asked after scraping what's left of her bravery after the battle. James sighed in response and looked away. He waved his hand to his two comrades to come closer. With the three gathered around, they began to discuss.

"James, what on bloody hell's goin' on? How do you know these Outworlders?" The girl whispered with a strong accent.

"I agree with Natalie. I feel like you're hiding something from us. How are you going to tell this to Henrietta?" The black-hooded man, Sam, added.

"Look guys, it's something you none of you except me and Henrietta won't be able to understand without a deep explanation. Let's say that from where I'm from, those eight are characters of a story that I used to enjoy five years ago." James sighed. "I just can't believe that th-"

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" Yang's heated voice interrupted the pygmy conference.

"One of our friends is bleeding and you're just standing there?!" Jaune added.

"I'll explain to you all at the Wrath of Enceladus. For now, let's help these kids and treat the wounded."

"You owe us a boat-load of explanations, dear." The girl, Natalie patted the indigo boy's shoulder. With that, the three people turned back to the Huntsmen-in-Training with Sam and Natalie running for the injured Nora. James in the other hand pulled out his communication device and spoke to it.

"Henrietta, do us a favor and move the ship closer to the shore? We got an injured girl here that needs treatment."

" _Got it. I'll go set the rear sails to quarter."_ The voice that sounded synthetic yet feminine replied. With that taken care of, James turned back to see the eager, desperate and glaring eyes of the teens of Remnant.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my ship. Will her Aura heal her?" He asked.

"Um… it will partially heal, but she's still going to need medical attention." Ren replied. "And I believe that you should explain whatever's going on." He added, looking at his childhood bubbly friend be carried away by the two people. With the ship now close to the shore, nobody had to swim, for all they needed to do was to wade through some seawater.

When Sam and Natalie came across the Galleon, a wide piece wooden plank suspended by two ropes tumbled down near them, held by the same android that shot the skeleton that attempted to ambush James.

"I'll get up there first. Gotta help Ann." James said, grabbing the ladder of the ship. But just before he could hoist himself up, a tap stopped him. He turned around to see Jaune with a face that showed nervousness.

"Um… mister?" The blonde asked. "...thanks." James smiled in response.

"No problem, Jaune. Welcome aboard the Wrath of Enceladus." The indigo robed boy nodded before climbing up to the deck.

* * *

The black and gold Galleon, named the Wrath of Enceladus, sailed off from the dreaded island as it crashed through the calm waves of liquid sparkling sapphire. Below the cloudless aquamarine sky were small islands ranging from flat cays with one or two palm trees that made themselves home at the low vegetation to rocks that looked like inanimate twins of shark fins.

The sun was slowly setting towards the west, with gold invading the aquamarine in the sky. As the sun slowly hid its form below the waterline, the gold faded to dark indigo, yet the galleon sailed on to its destination.

The mid deck of the Wrath of Enceladus was inhabited by ten people of varying ages, concentrated in the range of youths. The deck itself was dimly it, as the lanterns' flames burning all they could weren't enough. Illuminated by the grated cargo hatch was a table with a map, enchanted as it indicated the image of the galleon slowly making its way southward.

At the aft between the red barrels filled with heavy cannonballs and orange counterparts of wooden planks was Nora Valkyrie being tied with bandages by Natalie with James standing beside her holding a tray full of medicine and arcane items. Team RWBY and JNPR sans the valkyrie formed a semi-circle around the deck, observing their friend receiving crude treatment. During the medical work, James and the Huntsmen-in-Training attempted to exchange information on each other with little success. Ruby Rose decided to change that.

"So… you said that you're the captain of this ship, right…?" The Argent girl chuckled nervously.

"Yup." James replied.

"You… haven't introduced us to your crew then."

"...and yet you know who we are." Weiss added. "I would like you to _please_ tell us how, and what you mean by the internet series."

"Whitie's right, James." Natalie said to her captain as she was preparing some poultrice for a gunshot wound. "You keep sayin' internet this, internet that. Tell us the story, bonehead."

"Nat, I've tried to teach you how to use the ThievesNet for the past two years." James chuckled. "...But I guess you're right. I'll start with the introductions first. I'm James Suh, the captain of the Wrath of Enceladus and an Outworlder. The girl that's treating Nora's Natalie Locksley. She's a native of this world and my girlfriend." He smiled at the now mentioned ginger girlfriend with a wink. Natalie's cheeks gave a tint of rose at the response.  
"Shut up and pass me the grog." Natalie sighed, which James complied. She then proceeded to rub the alcoholic beverage onto the wound to clean it.

"The black-hooded man's Sam Arvidel, who's taking the helm for now. He's an Outworlder along with Henrietta-52. She's the purple-faced android that's in the Crow's Nest now. Oh, and in case you're wondering, we're pirates."

"Wait, so that android's name includes a number? What for?" Blake asked.

"You should ask her yourself for that. Oh, and if you wanna ask Sam about anything, don't go to too personal. He likes his secrets, okay?"

"O… okay?" Yang hesitantly complied along with the others.

"Good." James sighed. He then placed his tray down and turned towards the Huntsmen-in-Training. "What do you know about alternate realities?"

"The Aperture told about that when we were summoned by him." Pyrrha replied.

"...then you should have a basic grasp. My Outworlder crew are from different worlds, each of us having our own story. For example, Sam's world has yet to reach the age of flight and its industry is slowly growing. Henrietta's world is called Mundus, where humans, mages and Synthesians, which are the androids, live symbiotically. She says that her world's a technologically advanced to the point that her people had recently fully colonized their solar system."

"...wow." Was all Ruby and Jaune could say about Henrietta-52's world. Dust of Remnant had its limits beyond their atmosphere, where the substance would simply cease to function. No successful attempts of finding alternative fuel sources were documented, although some individuals such as Blake Belladonna speculates that megacorporations are behind probably hiding details.

"What about yours?" Ren asked.

"Mine?" James hummed in response. "My world's called Earth. It's technological advances in between Sam's and Henrietta's. Our space technology is kinda primitive and we've just managed to build three bases on our Moon. The last time I was there was around the year 2018, which was like five years ago, so… maybe things may have changed by now." He shrugged.

"You told us that you know The Aperture. Hell, you were even surprised when we mentioned him. How can you prove us that you're not him?" Yang asked.

"Well, I was about to get to that." James replied as he saw Natalie apply the poultice onto one of Nora's wounds. The living dynamite groaned in pain, giving winces on some of the teens. "I was also summoned by The Aperture."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"I… I really don't want to talk about it, but all I could say is that I met him by accident for being so gullible in the past. The Aperture gave me a second chance, although I couldn't return to Earth for a reason I don't wanna talk about." A tear dribbled down the seventeen-year-old captain's cheeks as he sniffed. "씨발, 기억하기 싫었는데… (Fuck, I didn't want to remember it…) You know what? I've dragged this on for too long. I'll tell you about the internet show thing." He quickly wiped his tear just before the Amazonian could apologize her actions of interrogating sensitive information.

"Bloody hell, James. Took ye long enough." Natalie groaned as she began to finish off her bandages.

"...Anyway, so in my world, a media and entertainment company known as Rooster Teeth aired an internet series show at the year 2013, which was ten years from now, called RWBY, directed by Monty Oum."

The Remnant teens took their time to swallow the introduction. The last part of it was stuck onto them. A show named after one of their teams? Oum? The Great Father of the Brothers? Their ultimate god? Minds were already going on pandemonium.

"Anyway, the show starred you eight as the protagonists, with you, Ruby, as the main character."

James continued to explain the eight teens of their world in the perspective of a foreigner's animated show. With every detail the young captain got right from the show to the real Remnant, RWBY and JNPR became more and more surprised, astounded, and nervous.

He got everything up to the Third Volume correct. Just after telling them about the episode about the Fall Maiden, James paused to tell them about what he knew about the truth of the Grimm; starting from the maidens themselves, Ozpin's identitiy and Salem, the Witch of the Grimm. That was a bite perhaps half of the teens too big to swallow.

"...so we've been sent to this… Sea of Thieves at the end of Volume Three… is that what you're saying?" Weiss asked.

"If what you're saying is correct, then yeah. You guys became separated with what's left of JNPR go to Mistral with Ruby to warn Lionheart." James replied, but he gritted his teeth. "그 병신새끼 (That retard)..." He snarled.

"Wh-what did you say? What was supposed to happen? You said that you watched until Volume Five!" Jaune asked in suspense and fear.

"...While RNJR was supposed to travel through Mistral, Qrow followed you around to see if you're safe until Salem sent one of her assassins to capture Ruby. You guys fended that asshole off, but your uncle got poisoned during the fight. You guys got him to Mistral in time, but… The headmaster of Haven was also a double agent after all." James snarled. In his heart, he had no idea why he would be angry at a foreign world's affair, but the stupidity of the characters of the show that he liked fueled his fire. He was about to continue until everyone heard metallic footsteps coming down from the upper deck. The person revealed to be Henrietta-52 with a single-shot breach-loaded lever action rifle slung on her back.

"Quite a story you have there, kids." The Synthesian greeted the Remnant teens before turning to her captain. "I read the map from the cargo hatch. We'll be at Golden Sands by sunrise."

"Alright." James nodded as he stood up. "Accompany Nat and the kids until the girl recovers. I'll go back to the helm."

"You want me to babysit them?" Henrietta-52 snickered.

"We're seventeen except my sister, you tin can!" Yang yelled in frustration.

"Tin can?" The Synthesian sneered. She seemed to look away in disbelief just before in a split second, the buxom brawler was lifted into the air with a metallic fist grasping her throat like a noose. The rest of RWBY and JNPR drew their weapons and configured them into combat mode in response to this threatening move. "Now listen here, flesh bag. I've been wanting to forget that word ever since I was destroyed on Mundus two years ago. I was just about to think that you were cool, but look what you did." Henrietta snarled, with her synthetic voice adding to the fear factor of Yang. The Synthesian marksman then looked at the rest of the teens. "You eight don't seem to have the Ferryman's Contract. I can kill you all and just get on with it."

"Henrietta!" James yelled with authority. "You're antagonizing them. We're supposed to take them to safety and help them adapt to the Sea. Let her go." He ordered.

A pause. The tension was thickening to the point that not even a monomolecular blade could cut through it. The pause was over when the Synthesian gave a sigh and dropped Yang and knelt down in front of her.

"I may be sorry for what I just did, but if you say that one more time, I'll skin you alive." Henrietta threatened, her words icy enough to chill the mood of the ship. "Swear that you'll never call me a tin can and I'll forget that this happened and be all cool and dandy." Yang nodded in response.

"Alright, you guys have fun. See you later, Nat." James winked at his girlfriend before walking up towards the top deck.

* * *

The salty breeze and fluttering of the sails was what he had been hearing for the past five years, but it didn't bother James. In fact, he loved it. Ever since he was young, he yearned to live in a coastal town where he could see the ivory white sands of the beach and the aquamarine waters that seemed to span beyond infinity.

Never did he thought that his worst moment of his former life lead to achieving his dream.

The pearly moon caused the seawater to glisten every time a wave carried the water away to their destination.

With his hands on the handles of the wheel, he guided his ship like a mother taking care of her infant. The helm was a place where not only the direction of the ship's heading was decided, but also a place where James falls into a pit of thought, especially during calm and lonely lights where the Wrath of Enceladus would sail alone in the waters around.

The young captain took his time to think about what had happened today. The teen was alerted by his fellow pirates at six o'clock in the morning, when a brigantine crew witness eight anomalous lights revealing themselves above Smugglers' Bay up in the north of the Shores of Plenty while they were returning from a spar with three sloops. James at first thought that this would be a prank a low-class Bilge Rat member had performed, but that changed when he discussed the event with Madame Olga of the Order of Souls of the Golden Sands Outpost. The vendor of the Order had told him that she did not sense any form of dark magic and it rather felt otherworldly, as if it shouldn't exist at all.

This sparked concern in the heart of the teen captain. This was the first time in the history of the Sea of Thieves where eight anomalies would form at the exact same location at the same time. Thus he decided to interrogate the witnesses to know how the anomaly looked like. At this time, James thought that this was way too familiar with how he himself ended up here.

The final nail in the coffin was that the anomalies were pure white and had a tint of cyan at the center of each anomaly; the exact same way James Suh had been transported to the Sea of Thieves.

He quickly sprung into action and called his crew to scramble to their ship. If the brigantine crew was telling the truth, then there would be eight Outworlders like him and his two shipmates that had been transported here. Within an hour of staking up supplies, the Wrath of Enceladus was away from Golden Sands Outpost.

His train of thought was screeched into a halt when he heard footsteps coming up from the starboard side to the quarterdeck. He looked at the direction to find Blake walking up to him. The feline beauty then leaned on fence in front of the helm wheel, which was right next to James.

"What's up, Blake?" The teen captain asked.

"I got a feeling that you didn't tell us everything." Blake replied. James sighed in response and continued to focus straight, with the sails turned left to catch the wind.

"There are some things here that I can't tell just yet. What'cha wanna know?" He asked. Blake paused to think of a question, which she did after a few seconds.

"Why did you come to find us? Did you know that we'll be on that island?"

"It's what my company does. We search for Outworlders that are involuntarily transported to the Sea of Thieves and help them on either finding their home or adapt to the environment."

"Company? What is it called? Is it like the Schnee Dust Company?" Blake poured in more questions.

"We're called the Outworlders' League and I'm the chairman. We mostly search for foreign anomalies such as Out-of-place-artifacts like batteries and phones and Scrolls and rescue new Outworlders like you guys." James replied. "Trust me, we're nothing like the SDC. I solely made the League to help people like me not die out here. We have a settlement in every outpose in the Sea, with Golden Sands being our headquarters."

"I… see." Blake replied, although her voice sounded unsure. James seemed to have sensed it and gave her an assuring pat on her shoulder.

"I'm not stopping you from asking further. I'm just stopping you from asking about secrets." No response. Sighing, the teen pirate decided to reignite the conversation. "Well, at least The Aperture sent you here with a purpose." He said.

"Huh?" Asked the curious Blake.

"As I said below, I was sent here because I was accidentally sent by him. I… um… kinda have a really bad history that he seemed to feel empathy, so he decided to give me a second chance in living by sending me to the Sea. I'm still asking myself why here of all places."

"I see."

"In your case, The Aperture sent you here because your deities requested this to happen. You have a goal to start with unlike me when I first came here at twelve years old. You guys are lucky, you know that?" Blake said nothing about that, and thus silence caught up with the two once again. "So… what did Henrietta tell you guys? How's Ya-"

"They're fine." A deep voice from behind startled both of the teens, but Blake literally jumped onto the fence with Gambol Shroud at the ready. The perpetrator was Sam Arvidel, now with his hood off of his head, revealing a bald young dark-skinned man at his mid twenties with an eyepatch on his former left eye.

"Jesus Christ on a bike, Sam! Not this again." James groaned as he clenched his beating heart, but Sam only chuckled.

"Where's the fun in coming down normally?" The man asked, then he cleared his throat. "Henrietta left her walkie-talkie on during the whole conversation. I say that the blonde and the machine had cooled down."

"He's… right." Blake confirmed.

"Well, at least there won't be any fights." James sighed in relief. "Say, what're you doing down from the Nest?"

"We all know how boring overwatch could be." Sam snorted.

"Yeah, that's why I tasked you to do it." When James joked, Sam suddenly marched towards the captain and from his right hand, a blade popped from his mechanism, something Ruby had noticed before and informed Blake.

"Whoa there. That's kinda harsh, especially for our guest here." The captain sweatdropped. But the hooded man simply laughed merrily and retracted his hidden blade.

"Sorry girl. We do this all the time." Sam apologized to Blake. "It seems that our cat guest is curious of your skull."

"W-what?" Blake yelped at the mention. She did her best to hide it away from others after her escape from Adam. How did a man that she had met merely hours ago figure out her true identity? "H-how did you know?"

"No girl that I know wears twitching oversized ribbons in the Sea of Thieves." Sam replied. "Besides, I don't care. I've fought skeletons and things in my world which not even you can comprehend." The man added. "Go on, ask about the skull."

"Um…" Blake hesitated, looking at James's feet. "I saw the skull on my way up here in the captain's chambers. What are you going to do with it?"

"What we've been doing for the past five years: sell it and get gold." James replied coolly. "It's actually the best one you can find in bounty hunt contracts."

"Bounty?"

"Blake, um… it's really hard to explain without getting to Golden Sands, so I'll give you and your friend a proper one when we get there at dawn. All you need to know now is that there are some people that pay us pirates to kill skeleton captains and retrieve their skulls, okay?"

"...okay." Blake complied. "If you're gonna tell me to go to sleep, I'm not tired."

"Smart girl." James commented with a smirk. "Thought you would be after _that_ incident."

"That's why I can't sleep. I've made Yang lose her arm because of Adam."

"I'm sorry to push that thought in." The young captain apologized when she noticed the cat Faunus's drooped ears.

"You're free to do whatever you wish here. I'll be at the Crow's Nest if you can climb." Sam replied, but just before he was about to climb the main sail's ropes, the captain stopped him.

"Get Henrietta to do it. Why don't you familiarize with our guests?" The teen captain asked. A nod after pausing, Sam turned around and spoke to his walkie talkie.

"Even now, Sea of Thieves is kinda ironic to me. No laws, but yet we're doing fine." James sighed. It was then more footsteps were heard climbing up the quarterdeck. This time, it was Ruby and Jaune. "Oh hey guys. What brought you here?"

"Where are you taking us to? You mentioned 'Golden Sands', but where is that?" Jaune started.

"It's an outpost. Also where I mostly stay when I'm not doing pirate stuff." James replied. "Say, what brought you two here?"

"Henrietta just got up and left. She's climbing up the… um… pole…"

"She's up the mast?" James corrected, to which Ruby nodded after hesitating. "Then she's doing her job. Did you two come up here just to ask that?"

"Well, no?" Ruby replied. "We wanted to ask about this place and… how you got this ship."

"Funny to be honest, because since you're a weapons fanatic, I thought the first thing you would do would be around one of the cannons or just interrogate me about my weapons. Guess not." James shrugged.

"Oh, well um… I usually do that, but I just don't feel like doing that right now…"

"I understand, Rubes." The captain warmly assured, letting his left hand leave the wheel and pat the Argent girl's head. Ruby gave a unnoticable recoil at the nickname, and the pat, but remained motionless.

"I do wanna gush about your weapons but yeah." The girl sheepishly laughed. "How long did you have this ship? You seem to like it more than how I love my baby Crescent Rose."

"Pfft- hahaha!" Jame burst into covered laughter. "Of course I remember how you loved your weapon in the show."

"The Wrath of Enceladus was a brigantine when James convinced me to join his crew." Sam replied in behalf. "The names of our ships are engraved on our souls. We keep it until the day we officially die…"

"...just like how Aura is the manifestation of your souls, our crew bond and our ship is the manifestation of _our_ souls." James concluded. "Oh yeah, another thing: When Nat and I started our crew, the Enceladus was just a small little sloop; that is, a one-sailed ship."  
"So you're like linked to your ship like the CCT?" Jaune asked.

"Yup. All of it's magical."

"Speaking of which… I wanna ask you something, 'cause you said that Remnant's history is an internet show in your world." The blonde boy added sheepishly. "...what's my Semblance?"

"Oh yeah, that one…" James noted. "Haven't been able know until the Fifth Volume. I think it was… was it Aura Amplification or something?"

"Aura Amplification?" Jaune pressed.

"Look Vomit Boy, the show didn't show that much in-depth information. I'm pressing on my mind on what I remember from that show. What I know is that you give up some of your Aura to heal theirs. Just like a combat medic, I say."

"Wow, that's awesome, Jaune!" Ruby chirped at the mention. "Imagine how useful your Semblance would be in battle! You would make us all invincible! Nora can be a tanker, Pyrrha the dealer and… and… Jaune?" Her enthusiasm turned into concern as she, James and Sam noticed the boy's face become slightly greener. The moonlight was enough for the three to comprehend the situation.

"What's wrong, girl? Boy can't handle seasickness?" Sam teased.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that…" James groaned as he and his shipmate saw the two running for the taffrail, with the blonde hurling his face to the obsidian waters.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Sam commented. "They'll sleep sooner or later."

"Hopefully…" James muttered as the Shores of Plenty were filled with Jaune's hurls.

* * *

The aquamarine sky had returned from its slumber as the golden orb of day gave its radiating welcome to the emerald waters. The waves were forgiving and the black and turquoise Galleon merrily swam through the Sea of Thieves. In front of them was a cluster of four islands with taints of humanity in the form of wooden structures.

 _DING DING DING!_

With the cries of the brass bell at the Captain's Chambers, eight adolescent groans followed suite with three figures; Weiss, Blake and Ren, begrudgingly dragging their exhausted legs up the deck.

"We've arrived at our destination and this is what I get?" James sighed.

"They're not goin' to last long here with that kinda attitude." Natalie giggled behind her captain-slash-boyfriend.

"Yup. Remember that last time we overslept? That was an interesting way to be sent to the Ferry of the Damned."

"Don't mention it, bonehead." The red-haired girl nudged. "Hope that Nora-lass is fine."

"She will be. I'll have to ask if the tavern-keeper can make pancakes." James noted as the rest of the teens of Remnant were now present at the upper deck.

"Mmmm… where are we?" Yang mumbled with her eyes half-open.

"We've arrived, as you can see." James replied, turning to the sight of the islands. "Golden Sands Outposts!" He yelled. "One of the six outposts out here in the Sea of Thieves. This is where we buy things! Get our pirate contracts! Sell our loot for gold! Meet new pirates and maybe even have a grog together!"

"You barely drink any grog!" Henrietta-52 yelled from the Crow's Nest.

"Yeah, bonehead." Natalie teased on. "I drink more than you. Shame on you."

"Shut up…" James grunted in defeat.

"Wow…" Ruby gasped behind her breath with both of her hands on the railing. Sure, the outpost was nothing like Vale nor Beacon in scale, but the outpost here was surrounded by the beautiful emerald sea with the islands of pearly white sands and grass green as they should be.

In the Remnant teens' standards, it was as if humanity sprinted back in time to find their roots.

"...I'm still not sure how we're going to survive this place without Dust." Weiss hesitated.  
"Chill out, Ice Queen." Yang sneered. "We can survive this. Doesn't look too bad"

"Say that to the skeletons." Blake grumbled, and that dropped the mood instantly. RWBY and JNPR knew exactly how useless Dust was here and The downed mood was dissipated with a thud of the anchor capstan. The ship jolted to a halt with the starboard side plank standing on top of the wooden wharf.

"Alright then. Time to get off! Gotta show you guys around!" James's words bounced as he jumped off overboard onto the wharf, which was surrounded by individual jetties, each with multitudes of ships ranging from the measly sloops to the reliable brigantines and the mighty galleons. The rest of the members sans the crew of the galleon shrugged as they took their time to climb down the ladder and safely onto the wooden floor.

"Well, now that all of the newbies are on the outpost, let's start the tour, shall we?"

"You're starting to act like a tour guide. What is this, the Amalfi Tour?" Henrietta snarked. Her remark was ignored as James lead the Beacon students away from the galleon. The first to be introduced was a small shed with a stout but strong woman with fair skin and ruddy hair hammering two wooden planks together on a wooden keel hanging above the water by ropes and wooden cranes. Judging by how she was ordering other workers on the unfinished vessel, she was the head of the operation.

"That's the shipwright and the woman over there's Sharon. She's responsible for modifying us pirates' ships and giving complete repairs."

"HUH?! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" The strong woman, now identified as Sharon, yelled at the gang's direction. Of course, RWBY and JNPR recoiled at the sudden outburst, but was left with confusion when they saw no hostility on the shipwright's face.

"Um… forgot to tell you that she's kinda deaf." James sheepishly noted. "Moving on…" He then pointed at the other side of the wharf, where there was a small elevated platform, with a formally dressed woman checking a wooden clipboard. Beside the woman was a large map of some region along with a two-dimensional wooden globe. Below the platform was a blackboard with a list of prices of certain items drawn on it. "That's the Merchant Alliance's node on this outpost. They're one of the three Trading Companies that keep the economy of the Sea of Thieves rolling."

"They seem like they're responsible for the trade, I guess." Weiss noted.

"Right. It's worth a lot of money doing their contracts, so you can see pirates transporting animals or even exotic products to outposts."

"Time is literal money for them." Sam added. "They will not take your cargo if not delivered on time, which is one week."

"Just as Sam said." James nodded as the last of the gang's feet left the wharf and onto the grass. The first thing RWBY and JNPR noticed was a small black tent with golden edges. An insignia of a golden key was also drawn on the black cloth, too. Inside was a rather lanky man with a split beard. His skin was peach just like James, but what threw the teens off, especially Pyrrha and Ren, was the fact that parts of his body was coated with literal gold. His right sinus and cheek along with all of his fingers were as if it was replaced with the precious metal like prosthesis. Behind the man were heaps and heaps of gold, be it in chests and sacks.

"Wh-who are those guys?" Jaune asked, shakily pointing at the man as he played with a gold coin.

"Eew, he just kissed the coin." Nora bletched.

"Gold Hoarders, am I right?" Natalie winked at her boyfriend. "Don't worry, lass you'll get over them." She patted the valkyrie.

"Right. Since you're pretty good at solving riddle maps, why not tell them?" James smiled at his girlfriend.

"'bout time I did that, ye?" Natalie giggled. "Gold Hoarders. Ye think of pirates, ye think of gold, hm?"

"Well… yeah?" Yang replied.

"Good! 'Cause those boneheads are goin' to be your one and only door of getting treasure!" The ginger pirate chirped. "They have the Master Treasure Key, which lets them open every single treasure chest you find."

"But um… question? Let's say that we manage to find a chest. Can't we just keep the thing for ourselves?" Pyrrha inquired.

"You can _try_ , lass. Good luck with that." Natalie winked in response.

"Anyway!" James patted his girlfriend's shoulder. The houses here all have a purpose. They're mostly shops, where you can buy some clothes that fit pirate standards, tools and weapons. Don't expect machine guns, Ruby."

"Weapons?! That'll be soooo useful! Will they be better than Crescent Rose?! Gosh no, what was I thinking? Nothing'll be better than my baby! How can it b-" It seemed that the Argent girl's arsenal enthusiasm returned as her love for her scythe-rifle gushed out like the waterfall of Crook's Hollow, but her charade was screeched to a halt by a strong hand of her buxom sister.

"She's like that." Yang apologized. "Well, since you watched the show, did you um… expect it?"

"Yes, in fact. She did brag about her scythe alot in the shows." James replied, then turned to Ruby. "Say, since you like weapons so much…" At his words, the Argent girl's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Gosh, are you gonna give us free weapons?! Is it a gun that shoots more guns?! Is it-"

"...do you have the money to do so?"

Stop.

The glimmer in her eyes were gone, and so did her smile.

"Well, we have this." Jaune intervened, handing the teen captain a familiar plastic card. Taking the said card, James inspected every single atom of it.

The front side of the Remnant's currency was light green just like some currencies of his world, such as the 10,000 Korean Won and the 20 Australian Dollar note. Just like an American banknote, each corner had a oval, but unlike Earth, Liens had its symbol of the letter 'L' with two horizontal strokes instead of the number of the value. At the center of the note was the globe of Remnant with every continent drawn on it. Flipping the note on its back, James noted its synthetic white blankness with only one electronic black line, used for scanning.

"So you guys use expendable credit cards as basic currency?" Henrietta-52, who had just left the Wrath of Enceladus and caught up with the crowd, asked.

"Well, I guess that's right." Jaune sheepishly nodded.

"Useless." James sighed as he returned the Lien card. "Follow me. There's a few more things I need to show you in this outpost." He said before turning around and walking to a two-storey house with a sign of an angled eye on its first floor.

"Useless?! This is our currency! Even though you can say that we cannot use it here, that doesn't give you the right to berate it!" Weiss scolded, but it was ignored by Enceladus's crew as they walked to the house.

Upon approaching the dark clothed building, RWBY and JNPR started to feel an eerie sensation, as if someone was spying on them. Worst case, Pyrrha and Blake felt like someone was pointing a blade on their throats. Seeing that James was the only one to enter with the scarily illuminated golden skull that he had collected from the skeletons and Natalie, Sam and Henrietta staying behind, the eight Remnant teens decided to do what the shipmates were doing.

"Why is he the only one to go there?" Blake asked Sam.

"It's small in there." Sam answered.

"What even is that place anyway?"

"That room is a company node of the Order of Souls." Natalie replied in behalf. "They contract pirates like us into bounty hunts against skeleton captains."

"So… um… were you in a bounty hunt when you found us?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nay, those boneheads were just coincidences. Their captains' skulls are what the Order wants, and we give them and get money. Simple as raising the anchor." It was then James walked out of the room, but instead of the golden skull he had twelve bags of gold on both his hands, half and half. Despite each bag seemingly small and equal to its brethren, some of them had rips on their fibrous hides with golden luster emitting from their contents.

"You guys should've seen the face of Madame Olga when I gave her the Villainous." James remarked. "A thousand two-hundred and ninety-six coins." He added as he shook the bags to make sure they jingled.

"That's nothing compared to how far we are on the Sea." Henrietta rolled her optics. "I would just take another voyage if I were you."

"Well, this is pretty good coming from an unexpected encounter." The captain defended.

"How much is that compar-" Just before Yang could ask, a pouch of coins made its way onto her hands which instinctively raised to defend her body. This was the case of the rest of RWBY and JNPR too.

"Y'all gonna need it." Natalie commented as she caught her own bag of coins. "Barely more than a Castaway's." Confused at the comment, the teens decided to open their bags.

In the perspective of Ruby, all she was expecting were those measly coins that she would come across in her homeworld in the form of change. She did hear about the times before Lien cards were a thing from Blake and Weiss's notebooks of Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck's history classes, but all they were were silver, bronze or copper. What could she expect here…

Gold.

Her bag was filled with glistening gold coins.

"Oh… wow…" Ruby gasped as she picked one coin for inspection. Its head was engraved with a eyepatched skull with menacing looks while its tail was a compass, along with a strange-looking letter 'R' engraved on the center.

"Forty-five coins each of you eight." James pointed.

"It isn't much, but you're gonna need it." Sam said.

"Not much?! This is pure gold! This would be worth tens of thousands of Lien in Remnant!" Weiss interjected.

"That yer currency in yer world? Those cards? Where's the gold at?" Natalie scoffed. "Fuck this, mate. James, meet me at the tavern. I need a grog." She sighed, walking to the largest building and the most populated of the outpost, which was now identified as the tavern.

"...Are you sure you're okay with letting a girl younger than most of us drink alcohol?" Ren asked.

"There are a lot of things we all want to forget. Natalie from what I learnt from her, has it the worst." James replied, sadly. "Anyway, that building she went to? That's the tavern." He added, pointing at the said building at the central island, connected by a wooden bridge.

"It's where pirates gather around and eat, gather new crew and drink. There are also the Bilge Rats, eavesdroppers who challenge pirates to go on adventures for coin." Sam added. "Very useful, those Bilge Rats. Always giving us the recent informations."

"And finally…" James's enthusiasm peaked up once again when he pointed at a stall adjacent to the tavern with green cloth as a roof. There was a desk filled with outworldish objects such as a laptop, walkie-talkie and radio equipment. Behind the stall was a angled basement door that seemed to take its user somewhere below near the tavern. Inhabiting the stall was a man wearing a green suit, reading through a list.

"...we have the Outworlders' League! This is what we outworlders been making since I was fifteen when it was founded. The League specializes in searching and retrieving outworldish artifacts that ended up in the Sea of Thieves and search and rescue outworlders like you."

"Consider this as your new home, kiddos." Henrietta added. "We also specialize in helping our fellow outworlders to adapt to this world. That's what we're going to do to you eight."

"That's… interesting." Blake commented.

"It'll be very helpful as Dust is useless in this world." Ren commented. "We need every bit of help we could get.

"Smart man." Sam commented.

"I don't understand how living in a world of piracy is going to help us, but I agree with Ren." Weiss added. James nodded at the heiress's response.

"I don't know how the Grimm actually are, but if the Aperture sent you here for dangerous training, then you're welcome here." The teen captain commented. He then turned to his shipmates. "You guys know your passwords, right? I'll tell these guys later when I come back."

"Where are you going?" Henrietta asked.

"Well, standard procedures."

"You usually send the shopkeeper to do it." Sam added. "Are they special to you in some degree?"

"Look, just get them inside to the headquarters, okay? Come on, we've spent enough time out here and I need to keep Nat sane in the tavern." James sighed with a hand raised. He turn turned to RWBY and JNPR again. "I'll be right back. Follow these two in, and we'll continue the discussion."

"But where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I have some business to do…" James cemented his excuse with his eyes rolling leftward. "...and Nat. Remember where she went? Exactly. See you guys later." With that, he walked away from the green stall and back to the wharf. He made his way to the shipwrights' site, where James found the head of the construction team, the same deaf but strong and large ginger woman.

"OH, HELLO JAMES! WHAT DO YOU NEED?!" The woman yelled. The words pinched James's eardrums, but he had endured this for half a decade. He returned the words with a warm smile. He pulled out a small blue notebook and pen, something outworldish in the Sea of Thieves, and started to scribble some words onto it. Once done, he showed the written words to the woman.

 _I would like you to build two Sloops._

Upon reading, the shipwright raised an eyebrow.

"TWO SLOOPS?! WHAT DO YOU NEED THAT FOR?!"

 _New Outworlders. Eight of them have arrived. You've seen them when we disembarked from my Galleon._

The woman looked away in thought with a notable hum that wasn't yelling.

"WELL, THAT'S GONNA TAKE QUITE SOME CASH THERE, YOUNG MAN!"

 _I can handle the money. Can you make both of them within three weeks?_

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings from Aperture!**

 **That was the first chapter of Sea of RWBY! I understand the low amount of views and lack of reviews. Sea of Thieves isn't well known, so it's understandable.**

 **Anyway, here's the list of information on the crew of the Wrath of Enceladus:**

 **-JAMES SUH:**

 **James Suh is the captain of the galleon. He is a seventeen year old outworlder born in South Korea, Earth who arrived at the Sea of Thieves at the age of twelve. His primary armament consists of two cutlasses and a Webley Revolver found in Barnacle Cay during one of his voyages.**

 **-NATALIE LOCKSLEY:**

 **Natalie Locksley is a sixteen year old pirate born in the Sea of Thieves. She was sold by her father to a tavern as a slave, which was frowned upon by the Ferryman. James rescued Natalie when she was thirteen and they started their own crew on a sloop. They eventually fell in love. Her primary armament consists of a Blunderbuss and a cutlass.**

 **-SAM ARVIDEL:**

 **Sam Arvidel is a twenty-two year old young African man from the Assassin's Creed Universe during the early 19th century. He was an assassin in the industrial England until he mishandled an ancient artifact which sent him to the Sea of Thieves. His armament consists of the signature hidden blade, rapier and five flintlock pistols.**

 **-HENRIETTA-52:**

 **Henrietta-52 is a Synthesian, sentient androids built to coexist with humanity in the world of Mundus where advanced technology and magic coexist. She was a member of a militia group of the country of Orotina, an analogical nation of Earth's South American countries. She ended up in a Sea of Thieves after mishandling a magical artifact found in an ancient temple. Her primary weapon is an Eye of Reach modified to be breach loaded, work as a lever action and fire cartridges.**

 **Please leave reviews. They contribute to the fiction's progress!**


End file.
